


Зубной вопрос

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Когда Пидж начала встречаться с Широ, она не придавала значения отличиям в культурах их стран. Но с появлением детей всё изменилось.





	Зубной вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tooth of the Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124880) by [Ninja_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian). 



Когда Пидж начала встречаться с Широ, она не придавала значения отличиям в культурах их стран, хотя отличия эти были довольно весомыми, что неудивительно. В конце концов, Пидж родилась и выросла в Америке. Её родители также родились и выросли в Америке, а об остальных родственниках девушка знала немного — только то, что в самой родословной были европейские корни. Это выражалось и в скандинавской крови по линии бабушки и отца, и в знании нескольких языков: немецкого, английского и французского понемногу, и в интересном сочетании ирландских и итальянских традиций, пришедших со стороны предков матери, и ещё много в чём другом. Пидж плохо разбиралась в истории семьи, однако особо не беспокоилась по этому поводу.

Широ родился и вырос в Японии. Ему было примерно восемь, когда его отец получил работу в Америке. Но несмотря на внушительную часть жизни, прожитой в Америке, и западное влияние, воспитание Широ оставалось японским. Отчасти из-за этого Пидж так любила навещать родителей возлюбленного — ей искренне хотелось поближе познакомиться с культурой его семьи.

Парочка полагала, что больше ничем не сможет удивить друг друга, после того, как выяснился один «недостаток» Широ: ему не нравилось местное арахисовое масло. В памяти надолго запечатлелось лицо Широгане, зачерпнувшего огромную ложку арахисового масла прямо из банки и разом проглотившего эту необъятную порцию. Тогда лицо парня выражало одновременно замешательство, изумление и лёгкое отвращение. А вот реакция Пидж на японскую версию арахисового масла представляла собой нечто большее, чем «лёгкое отвращение», и девушка откровенно не понимала, как кто-то способен добровольно питаться этой гадостью. Однако как бы она ни пыталась убедить Широ в том, что американское арахисовое масло лучшее в мире, ничего из этого не вышло.

Были и другие отличия в их культурах и привычках, но особенно много их появилось после рождения детей. Так, Широ не понимал, зачем давать детям вторые имена, но быстро согласился с убедительным: «а как они будут чувствовать поддержку в трудные времена?»*. А Пидж наслаждалась переодеванием двойняшек в традиционную японскую одежду и ноябрьскими поездками в храм, расположенный неподалёку от дома, в котором выросла мать Широ, ради проведения обряда на Шичи-го-сан**.

Они не обращали внимания на культурные отличия их детства до одного случая.

Всё началось, когда у Хикару выпал его первый молочный зуб.

Пятилетний мальчик прибежал к родителям и, широко улыбнувшись, продемонстрировал образовавшийся промежуток между зубами.

— Мама! Папа! Глядите! — воскликнул он, с гордостью показывая взрослым выпавший крошечный зуб.

— Отлично, — с улыбкой отозвался Широ, взъерошив волосы сына, — это, наконец, произошло.

— Поздравляю, — Пидж обняла радостного ребёнка.

— Нечестно! — тут же захныкала сестра Хикару, Хоши, прибежав в комнату и выглядя совершенно расстроенной. — Мой зуб раскачивался сильнее!

— Некоторые события требуют времени. Твой зуб выпадет, когда будет готов, милая, — терпеливо объяснил Широ.

Однако его слова не успокоили девочку, которая обиженно топнула ножкой, надулась и скрестила руки на груди. Двойняшки были лучшими друзьями, но всё равно умудрялись соперничать друг с другом. Причём, настолько часто, что Пидж невольно сравнивала их с Лэнсом и Китом.

И Широ никогда с ней не спорил.

— И что мне теперь с ним делать? — спросил Хикару, нахмурив брови и глядя на зуб в руке. — Мне его оставить?

— Хочешь сохранить его на память? — уточнила Пидж. — Можно и так. Мы можем найти для него подходящую коробочку.

— Нет, он мне не нужен. Он же выпал, — задумчиво произнёс мальчик и, посмотрев на родителей, вновь задал свой вопрос, — что мне с ним делать?

Растерянный ребёнок понятия не имел, как решить возникшую проблему, но его выручили родители, в один голос озвучившие свои варианты:

— Положи под подушку для зубной феи.

— Иди на улицу и брось его через крышу дома.

В комнате повисло молчание, а Широ и Пидж повернулись друг к другу.

— Что? — с недоумением одновременно спросили оба.

— Зачем вы бросаете молочные зубы над домами? — скептически спросила Пидж.

— Потому что это нижний зуб, — невозмутимо ответил Широ, словно объяснял очевидное, — а вы зачем кладёте их под подушку?

— Для зубной феи! — воскликнула Пидж. И почему Широ не понимает элементарных вещей? — Она приходит к детям, пока те спят, и оставляет подарок на месте спрятанного зуба.

— Как Санта-Клаус?

— Вроде того. Но зубная фея скорее по деньгам, а не по игрушкам. И работы у неё намного больше, чем у Санты.

— Но что делает эта фея с зубами? Зачем они ей? — не унимался Широ.

— Откуда мне знать! Полагаю, для какого-нибудь фейского ритуала! Ну а ты почему предлагаешь разбрасывать зубы над крышами?

— Только нижние зубы нужно кидать через крышу. Верхние кладут под крыльцо.

— И какой в этом смысл?

— Смысл в том, чтобы нижние зубы росли вверх, а верхние — вниз. Лично я считаю это более логичным, чем одобрение воровства зубов непонятной феей.

— Просто… швыряться человеческими зубами — звучит жутковато…

— А волшебное существо, проникающее в дом, пока ты спишь, не жуткое?

Они бы и дальше продолжали спорить, забыв о том, что давно переросли тот самый период прятанья и выбрасывания зубов, если бы их внимание не привлекла Хоши, заговорившая с братом.

— Знаешь что? Это хорошо, что ты первый потерял зуб. Надеюсь, к тому времени, когда я потеряю свой, мама и папа наконец договорятся, что с ним делать.

Широ и Пидж проводили взглядами дочь, убежавшую из комнаты, потом посмотрели вниз на смущённого Хикару, а затем друг на друга.

— Да уж. Их терапевту определённо понравится эта история, — вздохнув, произнесла Пидж.

Культурные отличия привнесли много интересного в их жизнь и родительство.

**Author's Note:**

> Полные имена двойняшек:
> 
> Хикару Самуэль Холт-Широгане  
> Хоши Энн Холт-Широгане
> 
> В переводе с японского «хикару» означает «свет», «хоши» — «звезда».
> 
> * — я хз, но тут, наверное, подразумевается традиция: давать второе имя в качестве защиты от порчи. Также считается, что люди с двойными именами более счастливы и успешны по жизни. (прим.пер.)
> 
> ** — Шичи-го-сан — традиционный праздник и фестиваль в Японии, приуроченный к 15 ноября. В этот день пятилетние и трёхлетние мальчики, а также семилетние и трёхлетние девочки одеваются в праздничные одежды и отправляются в синтоистские храмы. (прим.пер.)


End file.
